1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a forklift truck having a drive wheel and a pair of laterally spaced support wheels and more particularly to an independently adjustable mounting arrangement for each support wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-guided forklift trucks are available in walking and seated models for moving and stacking items. To improve the stability of a forklift truck, support wheels are provided at a distance from the drive wheel. These wheels are generally spring mounted or suspended with predetermined clearance above the road surface. The support wheels increase the stability of the forklift truck if the truck tends to tilt because of load distribution which will increase the force on the mounting spring when the support wheels contact the road surface. The support wheels improve the stability of a forklift truck, especially when transporting a load with a high center of gravity. Because of varying operating conditions created by different road surfaces and different loads, none of the prior art support wheel arrangements is completely satisfactory.